


The Best "I'm Sorry" Cake

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cake is sexy, I tried to keep them in character though, M/M, Oral, Robbie is too pure, and Sportacus can be such a dork, kind of ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie ends up baking a cake for an apology.I can't say too much, if you want to know more, you'll have to read it haha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely prompt (joke or not I still did it) that I blame on Celestialess. I BLAME YOU, BUT GOD DAMN THIS WAS FUN!

How they ended up in this position was still a mystery. Maybe it was a feverish dream. And Robbie would wake up any moment from it. But oh lord he hoped he wouldn’t.

Sitting in his chair, naked as a newborn baby, he had Sportacus between his legs. That gorgeous face of his was kissing his inner thigh and the little mustache was tickling him in the best of ways. He’d slowly lowered his hands to play with Sports hair as he left little kisses all around him. Before he finally kissed the tip of Robbies twitching erection. 

His hands tightened on the hair, gently pulling it at the subtle contact, but he let out a groan as he felt Sportacus take him down all in one go. So it really was true, elves didn’t have a gag reflex. Some slight adjusting and soon Sportacus was bobbing up and down on Robbies length. 

Enjoying the taste that was purely Robbie, he started to purr. The vibrations making it up through his chest and rumbling down on Robbies dick, causing the villain to buck in earnest. His moans growing louder as he was now more vocal. “Sp-Sport if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-”

Withdrawing, Sportacus wasn’t expecting Robbie to loose it right then and there. Before he had a chance to react, the white fluid was everywhere on this face. In his mouth, in his hair, on his nose and even in his eye. 

As Robbie settled down from his pleasurable high, he seen Sportacus cleaning up his face and seen the mess he’d made. “Oh God Sport I’m sorry!” He whined. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine Robbie.” Sportacus chuckled. “You sure were pent up.”

\----

The next day, Robbie was busy baking a cake. Not just any cake though, a sugar free one. With many trial and errors, trying to find a recipe that didn’t taste like cardboard, he’d finally found one that was for a chocolate cake. The ingredients were all natural and no sugar except for honey and cream. He’d learned those were the only things Sportadork could have.

He waited for the cake to cool before adding the frosting, one he’d made home made with hints of apple to it. While he had disliked the idea of sportscandy ruining a perfectly good cake, he knew Sportadork would like it.

And now for the finishing piece. He was still feeling utterly guilty for what had happened the day before, and Robbie was anything but subtle. He wrote a message on the cake that shouldn’t of been on any cake, but Robbie didn’t know this.

Sorry I Got Semen In Your Eye

“Perfect.” Robbie smiled as he finished it off. Now he’d just have to wait to give it to the elf. He was not going to give it to him in front of the kids. No way he’d risk those little brats having more reasons to poke fun at him.

A light knocking came from above. “Robbie? You home?” Sportacus called down.

“Yeah yeah.” Robbie yelled up at him. “Just come down here.” 

In a matter of seconds, Sportacus was down in the lair, bouncing back up as if he’d been unphased. “I got your letter. You wanted to see me?”

“Here.” Robbie shoved the cake at Sportacus.

Sportacus took the platter with the cake, looking from the cake to Robbie. “Robbie I can’t have cake-”

“It’s sugar free. I made it myself.” Robbie snorted, folding his arms and looking away. “Its an apology okay?”

Looking back down at the cake, he finally noticed the message. A slight grin on his face as he looked at Robbie again. “I have an idea for a way we can both enjoy this cake together Robbie.”

“What?” Robbie looked confused for a moment before he was on the floor with Sportacus on top of him. “What are you doing in you infernal elf!” He screeched as Sportacus smeared some of the cake on his face.

“I’m enjoying the cake.” He chuckled as he slowly started to lick it off Robbies face, rendering the villain motionless. “I told you I’d have an idea for how we’d both enjoy it.”

“You are such a dork.” Robbie groaned as Sportacus slowly licked the cake off of him before connecting in a kiss. “But at least you are my dork.”


End file.
